Hard and Soft
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Santana/Quinn] She loves making Santana feel good, watching the way she completely falls apart from nothing but the feeling of her mouth on her core.


******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Santana/Quinn**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, oral, fingering, anal play, light bondage, squirting.******  
********Prompts:** _Girl 1 ties girl 2 wrists behind her back and tells her to kneel on the floor, than 1 sits on the couch spreading her legs and tells girl 2 to crawl over to her, grabs her hair and pushes her head near her pussy, when she's close she says "eat my pussy" and girl 2 does so. Girl 1 comes multiple times and squirts all over girl 2's face and titties. Then girl 1 pulls girl 2 in her lap and licks of her juices focusing mainly on the breast while fingering girl 2's ass until she comes.  
_

**Notes:** Sorry it's been so long since I've posted here. I've still been doing fills, just nothing I thought should be posted here. They're harder kinks, but if you're interested, all the links are on my LJ, the link is in my profile. Anyway, people asked for some more Quinntana, so here's some Quinntana. I'm thinking of leaving this open and possibly updating it with random Quinntana fills I want to write. They'd all be stand alones, probably all be 100% smut and 0% plot like this one. I figure this way I can just dive right into the smut without having to worry about setting a plot up or anything, which I sometimes feel obligated to do that for one shots. But maybe I'll get busy and it'll end up just being this one, we'll have to see. Until then, I hope you enjoy some smutty goodness.

* * *

"There we go," Santana says, more to herself than to the girl in front of her. She pulls once more on the ties to make sure they're tight enough and once she's satisfied, she takes a step back to admire her work. Quinn is naked and on her knees in the middle of her living room floor, her arms pulled behind her back and tied together at the wrists. "Try to move."

Quinn pulls on her arms, but like expected, the ties give her no leeway. "I can't."

"Good." Santana makes quick work of cleaning up the excess materials she didn't need before she strips off her own clothes and makes her way over to the couch, sitting down on the middle cushion. Locking eyes with the blonde on the floor, Santana makes a show of taking off her underwear, reaching behind to unclip her bra before slowly pulling her panties down to her ankles. She leans forward and pulls the pink garments off her foot, leaving her as bare as the other girl. She tosses the panties onto the floor and spreads her legs, curling her finger to invite the blonde over. "Come here, Quinnie."

Quinn gulps and does her best to shuffle over to the girl without the use of her arms, the rug burning her knees a bit as she moves. She manages to close the distance somewhat gracefully, stopping when she's between Santana's legs at the edge of the couch. Santana's shaven core is just inches away, and she can smell and see her arousal from there. Quinn licks her lips, but knows better than to make the first move, and instead waits patiently for instructions. She doesn't have to wait for long, because soon Santana is running her fingers through her blonde hair and grabbing hold, pulling her head forward until her face is just a breath away from her sex.

Santana waits until Quinn's gorgeous green eyes flutter up to meet her's before she gives her her instructions. "Eat my pussy," she tells her softly. Quinn immediately closes the gap between them and dives in, her tongue slipping into liquid heat as she takes her first long lick through her sopping folds, the tip of her tongue making a trail from her hole up to her clit. Santana sucks in a sharp breath at the feel of Quinn's soft tongue against her, her eyes fluttering closed as Quinn starts to gently suck on her clit. "Fuck, Quinn, yeah, just, just like that."

Quinn doesn't take her eyes off Santana's face as she suckles on her sensitive nub, massaging it with her lips and teasingly pressing the flat of her tongue against it, earning her more moans from the girl above her. She loves making Santana feel good, watching the way she completely falls apart from nothing but the feeling of her mouth on her core. Quinn smiles against Santana's moist flesh, sucking harder as the brunette's hips slowly start to rise off the couch. She wishes her hands were untied so she could press them back against the seat, but she knows that's the exact reason Santana likes to tie her up sometimes. She likes to be in complete control.

"Your mouth feels so good, Quinn," Santana mumbles, her breath short and her eyes glossy as she watches the blonde between her legs. It's such a beautiful sight to behold, Quinn Fabray on her knees in front of her, that delicate mouth of her's buried in her pussy. Santana half wishes she could take a picture to savor the moment, but it's a sight she sees so often lately, there's no need. "That's a good girl. Good girl, so, so fucking good, Jesus."

Santana's praises do wonders for Quinn's ego, and she slowly releases Santana's clit, pressing a soft kiss against the hardening nub before kissing a trail down her wet slit, Quinn's lips leaving feather light teasing touches against Santana's folds. "You're so beautiful," Quinn remarks, using the tip of her tongue to lick between Santana's folds to part them and give her a nice view of the Latina's perfect pussy. "So soft, and wet and beautiful."

"All for you, baby," Santana sighs, her eyes fighting to close at the gentle touches of Quinn's tongue against her sex. Her touch is so soft and soothing, it's hard not to just let her head lull back and enjoy it, but she enjoys watching the other girl too much. Loves looking into her green eyes that seek her's out. A lot of the time she doesn't like the teasing, and just wants Quinn to eat her out quick and fast after a stressful day of classes, but sometimes she loves it when the blonde goes slow, when she uses her tongue to probe and explore Santana's most sensitive flesh. "You make me so wet, Quinn," she tells her, running her fingers through light hair as gently as the other girl's tongue is running through her folds.

Quinn just hums against Santana's pussy, noticing the slight goosebumps that arise on the tanned skin from the vibrations. She just smiles again and continues to kiss all around Santana's core, lavishing the other girl with soft kisses, teasingly sticking out her tongue to lick up some of the juices that have stuck to her skin. Santana is always so so wet for her, and Quinn loves to drink up every drop. "Mmm, you taste delicious. So good."

Santana smiles down at her, the sight of Quinn's pale skin covered in her arousal just making her gush even more. God, Quinn drives her body crazy. She's never responded to another person this way. She trails her fingers down to nape of Quinn's neck and rubs soft circles against her skin, shifting towards the edge of the couch to get closer to Quinn's mouth. "Lick me, Quinn. I need that pretty little mouth of yours against me."

As much as she wants to tease the girl a little more, Quinn knows to do as she says. Dropping a few more open mouthed kisses against the juncture of Santana's legs, Quinn brings her mouth back to her core, coating her face in Santana's juices. She licks through Santana's pussy, the flat of her tongue spreading her soaked folds more with each glide through. She makes sure to avoid Santana's clit, only brushing against it slightly with her nose each time she reaches the top. After a few times through, Quinn closes her mouth around Santana's core, sucking her pussy lips into her mouth and licking the soft flesh with her tongue before letting them go with a pop.

"Fuck," Santana hisses her, bringing her hand back up to place on the top of Quinn's head while her other hand gropes at her own chest, rolling a dusky nipple between her fingers. "God, Quinn. Right, fuck yeah, right there, keep going. Just like that." Santana knows she needs no instructions, Quinn is fucking incredible at eating pussy and she knows Santana's body oh so well. She knows the blonde could have had her coming hard in a few minutes flat, but Quinn likes to work up her to something bigger, and with the way Quinn's mouth is working her right now, she knows she's in for something really big.

Quinn continues her ministrations, lapping up all of Santana's juices eagerly, her tongue dipping inside Santana slightly each time she starts. She subconsciously tugs at her arms, and she wishes they were free, so she could work her clit and hole at the same time, but she'll have to make due. Deciding to start with her clit, Quinn licks back up Santana's pussy and kisses all around the hooded nub, watching the way Santana's eyes widen slightly at the touch before they slam shut as she sucks the bud between her lips. She sucks and sucks, enjoying the way Santana's hips buck into her each time, as if they're attached to an invisible string that tugs each time she sucks on her clit.

Seeing the amusement in Quinn's eyes, Santana tightens her hold on Quinn hair, just enough to remind her that she's in charge still. The blonde's eyes immediately soften and Santana loosens her hold a bit, tugging her closer against her sex. She trails her other hand down her stomach until it's buried in blonde hair too, and she pulls Quinn impossibly closer. "Inside," she huffs, feeling her hole clenching around nothing, craving Quinn's tongue. "I want your tongue inside me, Quinn." Knowing Santana is passed the point of teasing, Quinn makes quick work of it, licking down towards her opening and dipping inside. "God, Quinn. Yeah, fuck, right th-there, just like that. Deeper. Go in deeper."

Quinn follows her instructions well, licking deeper into Santana. The Latina's walls continuously tighten around her tongue, her eyes alternating between squeezing shut and rolling to the back of her head with each thrust of Quinn's tongue. Santana's fingers massage her scalp, but she's not pressing her face against her anymore, instead letting the blonde set the pace, giving her slack to bob back and forth as she buries her tongue in and out of Santana's pussy.

"Your tongue feels so good, Quinn," Santana moans, slowly starting to roll her hips in time with Quinn's pumping, making her tongue hit her even deeper. "Fuck me with your tongue, ugh, just like that. God, you fuck me so good, Quinnie," she praises, dropping her head against the back of the couch and lowering her gaze to look into Quinn's eyes again, following the movement of her head. She lifts her hand to run her fingers through Quinn's soft blonde hair for a few moments, until she bucks into her mouth suddenly, Quinn's talented tongue hitting just where she needs her, pulling her body up with invisible puppet strings. "Fuck! God, right there. Again. Again, harder, deeper, come on, baby, right there."

Quinn can just barely understand Santana's mutterings, but she doesn't need to, to know that she's doing everything right. She knows exactly what she's doing, just how to make Santana come, and come really really hard, and she knows Santana is close. She angles her head just slightly and finds that magical spot inside the girl that she's looking for and then Santana's gone, falling apart above her as she comes undone. Santana cries out, her entire body going rigid for a moment before she's quivering and shaking uncontrollably. Her moans are unintelligible as she locks her thighs around Quinn's head and rolls to the side, taking the blonde with her as she thrashes around. Quinn doesn't stop tonguing her hole even as it contracts almost painfully around her muscle, wanting to draw her orgasm out as much as possible. She moves her tongue around as much as she can in the confided space, massaging Santana's insides until she's loosened enough for her to pull out, and then she quickly continues to lap at her pussy, hoping to get a second wave from Santana before she's fully recovered from the first.

Santana whimpers as Quinn's soft tongue licks through her sensitive snatch, sending jolts of pleasure through her still tingling body. The blonde's eyes flick up to her clit, and Santana's hand has a mind of its own as it disengages from her hair and moves down to rub her clit furiously, assisting Quinn in her chase for a second orgasm. They move in perfect sync with one another, locking eyes as they quickly work Santana back up to the edge. Feeling the muscles in Santana's thighs clenching against her shoulders, Quinn knows she's close, and when she dips back inside and hits that spot again, Santana explodes. "Oh fuck, Quinn!" Santana cries out as she comes, her body folding into itself as she's overcome with pleasure and she can feel herself squirting her release all over Quinn's face and chest.

Quinn reluctantly pulls away from Santana's pussy as the girl covers her in her arousal, her body in full spasm. Santana's second orgasm lasts longer than the first, and she's still visibly vibrating when she finally slumps back against the couch, completely spent. Her eyes are closed, faced flushed as she pants, and she jumps a bit when she feels Quinn's tongue softly lapping at her folds again.

"No, stop, I can't," she begs, her legs twitching as she gently pushes as Quinn's head. Quinn smiles against Santana and takes one last lick, sucking up as much of her juices as she can before she pulls away and grins up at the brunette, waiting as she slowly opens her eyes. "Have I ever told you how fucking good you are at that?"

Quinn's smile grows. "Everytime I make you come," she answers honestly, suddenly very aware of the ache between her own legs now that she doesn't have anything to focus her attention on. She shifts slightly on her knees, and even though her smile never falters, Santana notices the need in her eyes immediately.

Running a soothing hand through blonde locks, Santana lulls her head to the side and pats her lap lightly. "Come here, baby, let me clean you up."

It's a bit of a struggle without the use of her hands, but with a little help from Santana, Quinn is able to climb up onto Santana's lap. She settles herself down sideways, her legs stretched out across the the couch, her ass hanging off Santana's thighs. She leans into the girl as Santana starts to place soft kisses against her neck, her pillow soft lips leaving delicate traces of affection as she creates a trail up to jawline and cheeks. Quinn smiles lazily and suppresses a giggle when she feels Santana's tongue peek out and lick up some of her own juice off Quinn's pale skin. "You look so beautiful with my cum all over you," Santana sighs against her, the tips of her fingers running up and down Quinn's arm soothingly before they find a resting place on hip for a moment, squeezing it lightly.

"Santana," Quinn whimpers, Santana's fingers so close to where she needs her it's driving her mad. She shuffles a bit on Santana's lap, hoping she gets the idea. She swears she can feel Santana smile against her cheek, and the brunette brings her other hand up to tilt Quinn's face towards her and brings their lips together. Santana moans into the kiss when she can taste herself fully on Quinn's lips and tongue, so musky and heady and it drives her crazy. She parts the blonde's mouth more and presses their tongues together, Quinn immediately submitting dominance to her, as her hand on Quinn's waist quickly dips down to run through her soaked center, coating her fingers in sticky juices before moving back to one of Quinn's ass cheeks. She squeezes the flesh and swallows the girl's moan, quickly moving on and trailing down under, her fingers brushing against a puckered hole. Quinn gasps into Santana's mouth as she feels the pressure against her sensitive hole, not expecting it. Usually Santana goes for her pussy. "Santana..."

"Shhh," Santana shushes her, rubbing a delicate circle around her pucker as she softly pecks Quinn's lips again. "Relax, baby, I got you." She pulls Quinn's body closer against her, running her free hand all over her wet chest in an attempt to get her to loosen up. "Relax. Do you trust me?" Quinn nods without hesitation and lets her body go slack in Santana's arms, giving Santana all the go ahead she needs. Pressing a kiss to Quinn's pulse point, Santana slowly starts to apply pressure, giving the girl more reassuring kisses as her breath hitches. "That's it, Quinn, relax. It's gonna feel so good. God, you're so tight," Santana murmurs against her neck, her wet digit slowly but surely entering Quinn's tight asshole.

Quinn squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to relax, letting out a breath of relief when the pain starts blending into pleasure the further inside Santana gets. "San-Santana, that feels, god, so..."

"That feel good?" Santana asks, getting her finger in until the first knuckle before she slowly starts to pull out and start over again. Quinn nods slightly and Santana pushes in a bit further this time, then pulls out and repeats the process, slowly fingering Quinn's asshole. "You like that, Quinnie?"

"Y-Yes," the blonde chokes out, curling her body up on Santana's lap so that her ass sticks out more over the brunette's thighs. "God, yes. You can go faster. I need more."

Santana smiles and speeds up her pace, and soon she's pushing in and out of Quinn's hole steadily, the tight ring of muscles slowly starting to stretch around her digit. She nuzzles into Quinn's neck, lulling the blonde's head back so she can continue her work of cleaning her mess up. She kisses against the other girl's throat, her plump lips doing excellent work of absorbing her moisture. She moves up to Quinn's delicate face and cups her cheek, titling her head just right so she can kiss and lick all of herself off the girl, turning her head gently to get to the other side. "Mmm, I taste so good on you," she comments, pressing a quick kiss against pouting lips before trailing back down to her jaw and neck, kissing all along Quinn's collarbone and then down her chest. "Mmm, I love your tits, Quinnie, your perfect little pink nipples."

Quinn lets out a deep moan as Santana sucks one of her nipples into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue and swirling it around the bud. She tries to lean into her mouth, pushing her chest forward and her ass back, just needing more of everything Santana is making her feel. The finger in her ass doesn't slow down, just keeps pushing in and out of her, and she can feel her hole starting to loosen around it, making it easier and easier for Santana to get inside of her. "More," she pants, barely able to get the word out through all pleasure. "More, please, Santana."

"You want another finger?" Santana asks, abandoning Quinn's nipple and licking across the valley between her breasts to get to the other one. Quinn turns to bury her face in the crook of Santana's neck, and when she feels the blonde nod against her, she starts working a second digit into her hole, this one slipping inside much easier than the first. Soon, Santana's two fingers deep in Quinn's asshole, her hot mouth sucking on one of her tits, and she can feel the blonde dripping onto her thighs. It feels amazing to have this much control over the blonde, maybe even better than when Quinn was on her knees eating her out. She loves to give Quinn pleasure almost as much as she loves to receive it. "Tell me how good that feels, Q. How does do my fingers feel in your tight little asshole?"

"S-So good, jesus, Santana, so good," the blonde cries, her body jerking when Santana's fingers start to fuck her faster. Her position is awkward, and as much as she wants to, she can't buck back into her hand, so all she can do is turn into a whimpering mess on her lap, curling into her the closer she gets to coming. Santana's free hand pushes against her slightly, and she lets he guide her back so the brunette can lick at her breasts, lapping up the last of her juices off her skin, sucking up every last drop of her. "Oh God, I'm close, San."

"Come on, Quinnie, come for me," Santana instructs, rolling a nipple between her thumb and forefinger teasingly before trailing her hand down Quinn's stomach and brushing against her clit. Quinn jumps at the sudden contact, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her, and then she's sent over the edge when Santana does it again, rubbing a tight circle over her hooded nub just as she curls two fingers deep inside of her. Quinn's moans are muffled by Santana's neck, and her asshole clamps down on the fingers inside, tightening around them and keeping them snug inside of her as her orgasm crashes into her full force. "Good girl, that's it, I got you." Santana coos encouragingly, trying to hold her tight as she rides it out.

Like everything else she does, Quinn comes with grace, quavering and shaking in Santana's lap, whimpering a string of nonsense against her skin. Santana just keeps whispering encouragement to her, moving her fingers up to rub soothing circles on Quinn's mound, purposely making sure not to brush against her clit again. After a few moments, the blonde finally stops shaking and slumps heavily into Santana's chest, her asshole loosening enough for Santana to gently slip her fingers out. Once free, she brings her hand up to Quinn's neck, gently massaging her.

"You okay?" she asks after another moment, giving Quinn time to catch her breath. Quinn slowly pulls away from Santana's neck and gives her a sheepish smile, a light blush creeping into her cheeks as she nods. Santana lets out a light chuckle, figuring only Quinn Fabray could look so demure after what they just did. Pressing a sweet kiss to Quinn's cheek, she reaches both hands around to start undoing the ties around Quinn's wrists. Once they're free, Quinn pulls them into her lap, silently inspecting the red marks left on her pale skin. "Ouch," Santana mumbles, carefully bringing her arms up and pressing kisses against the angry red skin, hoping to soothe any possible pain away. "Better?"

"Much," Quinn sighs, bending her knees so she can curl up completely in Santana's lap. She sighs contently when she feels the other girl wrap her strong arms around her. "You always take such good care of me."

Santana smiles against soft blonde hair. "We take care of each other."

* * *

Let me know if you enjoyed, if you're interested in more quick, smutty fills like this or if you have anything you'd like to see in the future.


End file.
